A New World
by CatastrophicDreamer
Summary: What if the darkness wasn't the only thing you had to fear at night? Vampires and Demon are the new rules of a new world while humanity is their slave! Humanities only hope lay with a single female, but which side will she chose in the end?


**Authors Note:** Well, this is my first fanfiction :3 Yay me! I hope you all enjoy it and please do leave a nice little review for me to read! :3

"…" Characters speaking to one another

"…" Inner thoughts (unheard by other characters)

… _**Flashbacks/End flashbacks**_

I do not own Naruto or any of the lovely characters. I do however, own my thoughts and ideas if that counts for anything!

* * *

_**Plot:**__ What if the darkness wasn't the only thing you had to fear at night? What if there was something that actually went 'bump' in the night? Have you ever caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of your eyes, but when you turn to look back at it there is absolutely nothing there? You are not imagining these things for there are indeed things, unexplainable things that happen under the cover of darkness and away from the eyes of light. What are these things you ask? Demons and vampires galore! _

**Chapter One!**

**A New Master!**

"_**Our world is covered in a never ending darkness created long ago by the treaty of the Demons and Vampires to rise up against humanity and enslave them. Though, I suppose you could always say it has been like this. There isn't a human alive today that remembers the days of sunshine and happiness. Almost all of humanity is now the slave of the demons and vampires. There is only one group, one strong group, who has the ability to stand up against their opposes. They are known as 'The White Knights' and they are the only thing standing between the monsters and complete world domination. However, they are missing a vital key to destroy the monsters and recapture their lost land. **_

_**Scrolls, books, and historical records all predict that there will be a single ray of light that will stand up to the darkness and fight back for all of humanity. They say that this light is even stronger than the greatest demon and vampire combined together. No one is quite sure though since the last known record of the light was dated back well over 500 years ago. Not a trace has been seen since. Some have completely given up on the hope of humanity every returning to the light while a select few still believe in the prophecy. Who here remembers the prophecy we talked about last week?"**_

_**Small hands shot up in the air as the teacher asked his final question. Chuckling, he pushed his glasses back up onto his nose before pointing to a young, girl. The young girl had the strangest hair color that anyone has ever seen in their life. It was a bubblegum pink color. Her bangs, which hung down her face messily, covered the brightest emerald eyes that any human has ever had in a long time. She was a little shorter than other girls her age and most certainly not the prettiest. She had a large forehead and shied away from all the other students minus a blond haired female who she sat near. **_

"_**Sakura, why don't you tell us the prophecy?"**_ _** The teacher said with a kind smile on his thin lips as he closed the book he was reading out of. "Please stand up as well, so the class may see you."**_

_**Sakura's heart sank a little bit as she was told to stand in front of everyone, hand slowly sinking down from the air. She chewed on her bottom lip, debating on whether or not to stand up. Looking around to the other students, they were leaned over and whispered unpleasant things about her to their friends. Each of them casting a sneering glance in her direction or giggling while pointing at her. She would have told the teacher she forgot, but her blond haired friend nudged her gently and gave an encouraging smile. Slowly the young girl rose to her feet and fiddled with her shirt as she spoke.**_

"_**Umm…"**_

_**Before she could say anything, a loud blaring alarm went off lighting the room red. The teacher looked around alarmed while the students gasped and began to panic. A voice sounded over the intercom telling the students to follow the procedures and to remain calm. Then, the male's voice was cut off without warning. The teacher knew what to do and quickly organized the students.**_

"_**Everyone, please come this way! Quickly now!" He gestured to the students with urgency as he unlocked a small, hidden door behind the toy shelves. "Hurry now and remember to be quiet no matter what happens!"**_

_**The students quickly filed into the hidden room, but then Sakura noticed her hair ribbon had fallen out of her pocket. Looking around, she found it beside a stuffed teddy bear lying on the floor and rushed to its rescue. Just as she reached it, the door slammed open revealing a dark man covered in blood. He grinned down at Sakura who sat petrified as she stared at the vampire before her. She didn't even hear her name being called out by her best friend before she was snatched up. The teacher had already slammed the hidden door and locked it tight before he was slaughtered. Sakura was knocked out and whisked away.**_

"**Where is father Itachi? I have matters to discuss with him." **The deep voice of the raven haired teen boy entered the kitchen where none other than Itachi Uchiha sat reading the daily V&D Newspaper.

Itachi folded the corner of the newspaper down and glanced to his younger brother with matching onyx eyes. Then, he flipped the corner up and proceeded to continue reading. **"Father went to the slave quarters to go purchase a couple of new human slaves. Something about our old ones getting too weak and needing a break from all the blood sucking."** Itachi finally spoke as he slowly flipped the page of his newspaper. **"I think he also went to get you something for your birthday this weekend coming up. He wouldn't tell me what he was getting though, so don't bother asking me."**

"**Don't worry. I wasn't going to bother asking."** Responded the youngest Uchiha as he grabbed an apple and took a bite of it. **"Do you know when he will be back?"**

Another moment of silence seemed to follow the question before the turning of a page broke the silence.** "He should be back any time actually."** Itachi said smoothly as he glanced at the clock that hung on the well. Seconds later the sound of a car door slamming could be heard from the outside. **"That would be him. Right on time as well. Father was always rather punctual."**

Itachi sat his paper down after he finished drinking the last bit of his coffee and stood up. Together, he and Sasuke made their way through the dining room, into the living room, past the ball room, and finally to the front door. Already their father was walking in with three new female and two male slaves. Each of them appeared to be terrified of being in the great Uchiha's house. Well, all except on girl with oddly colored hair. Immediately Sasuke found his attention drawn to her for no particular reason, but so did Itachi.

xXxXx Hours Before xXxXx

Sakura sat huddled together with a bunch of other female slaves wearing nothing but dirty and torn rags for clothing. It stunk in the tiny cellar they were being held in, not to mention they were covered in all sorts of filth. Girls whimpered here and there as the sounds of footsteps echoed on the wooden floor overhead. One of the younger girls seemed to cling desperately to Sakura as the metal doors slowly creaked open and a large bulky man stepped into the doorway. His red eyes scanned the room before he walked over and jerked the young girl from Sakura's arm before jerking her up along with another girl. He shoved them toward the doorway where another man with red eyes grabbed them roughly and pulled them along until they reached the pins for transportation and thrown in.

As the truck drove off, Sakura had to squint through the dim light casted down by the rays of the moon that hung forever in the night sky. It was always night, but even the little bit of light they received hurt their eyes. They were so accustomed to the dark that they could almost see perfectly in it. It was painful for them to be anywhere but in the darkness now, seeing as that was how the vampires and demons preferred to keep their slaves.

The drive seemed to take forever for Sakura, but it was only a few short minutes. They were yanked by their chains out of the truck and dragged onto a stage. There were a bunch of high class demons and vampires below them. All their eyes were on the slaves as the females were dragged up first. To Sakura it seemed like all the vampires eyes turned directly on her and she shifted uncomfortably, causing her chains to rattle. The betting began and it started off rather slowly it seemed. When it came to Sakura though, things seemed to speed up quite a bit.

"**Bidding starts at 500!"** The demon bidder said as he slammed a gavel down. **"Do I hear 500?!"**

"**600!"** One Vampire threw out, smirking as he lowered his hand from hanging in the air.

"**I will pay 700 for her!"** Another one called out before the bidder could ask if anyone wanted to go higher.

"**900!"**

"**1000!"**

"**2000!"**

"**2500!"**

The prices kept jumping and jumping. Higher and higher they climbed as the bidders head was swimming as he tried keeping up with all the bets. Even Sakura was having problems keeping up with who her new owners might be. It was quite confusing until a single voice boomed out above all the others. It was none other Fugaku Uchiha, the most powerful vampire of the night world.

"**I will give you 50000 for the girl and 2000 for the one clinging to her. I will give you another 3000 for that girl right there as well."** His voice demanded respect and order from the handsome vampire with raven hair that fell to his shoulder and cold onyx eyes. **"Can anyone bet any higher?" **There was absolute from everyone. A pin could be heard if someone had dropped one. **"I thought not. Akira, hurry up and get them ready for transport back to my mansion."**

The bidder nodded and muttered something to another demon who quickly unshackled all three girls and handed their wrist chains to Fugaku after he paid Akira 55000. He then pulled them along with him to his limousine. They didn't have to be told to get in. The look that he gave them was enough to tell them they needed to get in. It wasn't long before two males joined them before Fugaku Uchiha joined them himself. As they drove, there was absolute silence. Not even Fugaku ordered a word as he sipped on blood wine. They drove for about an hour before they reached their destination; large, beautiful mansion with plenty of rooms and green land that anyone would be happy to have owned. Too bad it was these vampires that owned it. Once the vehicle stopped completely, Fugaku stepped out with his newly acquired slaves and slammed the door.

"**Now, each of you have been given a rare opportunity to live a somewhat normal life that other slaves would not get to normally."** Fugaku started as he leaned on the limousine and lite a cigarette up. He looked to each of them as he blew smoke out his nose. **"You two boys will be the chef's new apprentice. You are going to be my oldest sons slave,"** He pointed to the girl with long brown hair and two upside down triangles on her cheeks. He then pointed to the youngest girl. **"You dear will keep the floors polished and the rooms cleaned. Finally, you Miss bubblegum will be given to my youngest son as a birthday present."**

Sakura's jaw nearly dropped to the ground as she heard him call her bubblegum and what she would be doing while she stayed here. She had been a personal slave to many people, but never one quite as rich and powerful as the Uchiha clan. Sakura wasn't so sure if she should be thankful for it or begging for her life as she had done many times before. She felt the young girl grip her tightly and she gave the young one a reassuring squeeze before Fugaku continued on.

"**When I meant a rare opportunity I meant the fact that you will be able to sleep and eat regularly. You will be given baths and have fresh clothes. You will be given a soft, warm bed to lie in and call your own and once you have worked off your debt to me, you are free to go or continue working here."** Fugaku said just before Sasuke and Itachi made their way out the door. He turned just enough to glance at them from the corner of his eyes. **"Ah, right on time."**

Sakura looked to both brothers as they strutted their way to their father. They looked almost identical to one another, minus Itachi was taller and had longer hair. Sakura thought he was the cutest out of the two and appeared to be the kinder one. The youngest Uchiha looked rather displeased and like a real asshole to say the very least. While Sakura stared at the both of them she failed to realize that both of them was staring right back at her. It wasn't until a cold shiver ran down Sakura's spine did she look away. Her eyes fell onto her bare feet and dug them into the soft earth.

"**Itachi, this slave is for you."** Fugaku motioned for the brown haired woman and she walked toward Itachi with her head down.

"**It's a pleasure to be working for such an honorable and powerful family like the Uchiha's, my Master."** The woman said as she bowed low as possible before straightening up. She kept her eyes focused on the ground as she continued. **"My previous Masters called me Hana. I hope I can serve you well my Master."**

"**This one is for your, Sasuke."** Fugaku motioned with his hand toward Sakura, but she didn't budge. Not at first she didn't anyway. **"Dear, please step forward. I would hate to have you punished on the first day here."**

Sakura felt the young girl grip her tightly, not wanting to let her go. Sakura managed to pry the young girl off and step toward the youngest Uchiha. Her eyes were transfixed on his face, studying his features closely. She didn't like him, not one bit. The disapproved look he was given her reminded her of all the other looks that the children of her childhood had given her; always judging her for her appearance and not for her personality. She scowled at Sasuke causing him to raise an eyebrow in somewhat of interest.

"**Tell him your name dear."** Fugaku said, watching her closely.

"**Sakura."** Sakura crossed her arms over her chest and gave a rather defiance look to the Uchiha male. **"I can't say it is a pleasure working for either you blood suckers or those filthy demons. After all, every single one of you seems to make my life a living hell every single damned day I am alive."** Sakura growled out before she poked her finger in Sasuke's hard chest. **"Don't you think for one minute that I am going to be happy serving your dumb ass either! Quite frankly I hope you all burn in the pits of hell!"**

Everyone stood there in shock at what Sakura just said. Even Fugaku couldn't manage to utter a single sound. It was quite a feat to get all the Uchiha's shocked into utter silence all at one time. Never before had something been done, but there was always a first time for everything. The first one to move was Sasuke as the corner of his lips twitched upward into a slight smirk. Itachi finally cleared his throat and ushered Hana toward the mansion to get her cleaned up and dressed appropriately. Fugaku finally manage to fix his tux jacket and clear his throat.

"**It seems like you are going to have a time with this one Sasuke. I hear she is quite the fighter." **Fugaku said with a small chuckle as he patted his son's shoulder. **"I think she is rather befitting for you. She will most certainly give you a run for your money; after all she is a rare one."**

"**Getting her under control shall not be hard at all."** Sasuke responded to his father as his smirk disappeared completely. Unfortunately, he didn't know how wrong he was. **"Alright pinky, let's go."**

"**I'm not going anywhere with you! My name is Sa-ku-ra. Not pinky chickenbutt. Get it? Got it? Good!"** Snapped Sakura, defiance clear in her voice. A smirk crept onto her face when she seen Sasuke's eyebrow twitch at the chickenbutt comment. It was the only thing she could come up with on the spur of the moment.

"**Listen, Sa-ku-ra,"** Sasuke said as he repeated each syllable in her name just like she had done. He then reached over and grabbed her upper arm, jerking her violently to him. **"You will do as I say, when I say. I tell you to jump and you ask me how high. Now move it!"**

Sasuke gave Sakura a rough shove toward the mansion as the little girl screamed out for Sakura. Sakura spun around and attempted to run back to her, but Sasuke caught her by the waist and hauled her inside the mansion where they were greeted by a female slave. Sasuke finally let her go as he spoke with the other female slave.

"**Get her scrubbed up with a new dress on. Then leave her in my room. I will be in there once I get done talking to my father."** Sasuke said, watching the female nodded her head vigorously. Before they left, Sasuke caught Sakura's chin between his thumb and index finger, smirking down at her. **"I will see you later, Sa-ku-ra."**

Sakura growled as Sasuke chuckled loudly before disappearing behind his father after he walked in. The female slave was small and petite with short purple hair and white eyes. She didn't really say a word as she tugged on Sakura's hand to get her to follower her. Sakura sighed and went along with her, but didn't really like the idea of being here at all. She was getting a rather bad vibe from the mansion or it could be the Uchiha's themselves. Sakura wasn't sure, but she had to play her cards right otherwise something surely bad was going to happen.

Up a long flight of stairs, down long hallways that drug on forever, and through beautiful rooms used for dancing, it seemed like they would never reach their destination. Sakura was tired and her feet hurt, she really just wanted to go to sleep and not be bothered for a good long time. That wasn't how it worked in their world. It hasn't worked that way for a long time. When hours seemed like it had passed by slowly, they finally made it to the large bathroom with hot water already in the tub. There was a sweet smelling scent in the air and Sakura had no ideas what it was, but it kind of smelled like apples. She liked apples, yellow apples preferable.

"**M-master S-s-sasuke's room is th-through that door."** The girl pointed to a large door connected to the bathroom. **"P-please make sure you a-are perf-perfectly clean. Your dre-dress is here."** The girl gestured to the chair that held a beautiful pink dress just for Sakura. **"Mast-master Sasu-sasuke will be expe-expecting you in h-his room once y-you are…done."**

The quite girl bowed slightly and quickly made her way out of the bathroom. Following behind the door being closed was a gentle clicking sound. Sakura knew it had been locked from the outside. Probably orders from Sasuke himself. With a loud sigh Sakura looked around the bathroom for anything that might be able to help her, but there were only the normal bathroom supplies. Nothing too really to help defend herself from Sasuke. Her eyes glanced at the water; a scowl appeared on her lips. She hadn't had a bath in quite some time and thinking about it sounded nice. Finally, Sakura gave in to the desire to be clean and she stripped the rags off of her body and stepped into the hot water. For a few moments, she was in heaven.

* * *

**Authors Note:** I hope you enjoyed Chapter One! Please remember to leave a nice review!


End file.
